


Candies~

by Theshydoglover



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Candies, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), F/F, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshydoglover/pseuds/Theshydoglover
Summary: Also posted on my Wattpad ;)Soulmate au;;Shoto Todoroki, quiet and mysterious young man.Izuku Midoryia the chosen hero.Katsuki Bakugo a trouble makerA day at a candy shop will change everything.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

I'm just gonna get it out of the way here because I don't like putting it in the chapters...

There will be swearing.  
This story will mention, anxiety attack, blood, bullying (?), child abuse, depression, hospitals, mental illnesses, mlm (so if your homophobic why u here??) 

I thought I should clear that up. So if any of that triggers you please PLEASE do not reAd this 

______  
Chapter One...Sunshine and Prologues

Soulmates. 

A person your destined for. Your other half. Love of your life. 

A heart intertwined with yours for eternity.

On your 16th birthday, you'll realize who your soulmate is. And they will realize it too, on their birthday.  
In extremely rare cases soulmates realize their destined for each other when they first lock eyes and a shine will fill their eyes. Or they realize it before their 16th birthday.  
Then when you both find each other, a heart will appear on your cheek of your soulmate's eye color. 

"Your soulmate will be the best hero..." Todoroki's dad told him from a young age. "My pathetic son like you will at least be destined for someone great!"

So when Todoroki saw Midoryia, he knew. 

"Midoryia is my soulmate." 

_________

Midoryia on the other hand was oblivious to Todoroki's behavior told him. He had realized his soulmate when he first locked eyes with her. 

_________

Todoroki stared out the classroom window. The sunshine flooding in. 

"Yo half n half! The class is over." Bakugo said and slamming a hand on Todoroki's desk. 

Todoroki just nodded his head and stood up. "You ok?" Bakugo said, raising one of his eyebrows while his red eyes pierced Todoroki's. Todoroki just nodded and sent a slight smile, usually reserved for Midoryia, Bakugo blushes slightly. "Whatever loser." 

Todoroki was left alone in the classroom. His mind was racing as he stared at the sunlight on his desk. "Why does Deku act like we're not destined for each other?" He paused, his hands tracing the stream of light. 

"I don't understand." Todoroki felt tears in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away and walked out of the classroom. 

He didn't notice Bakugo watching him. 

Todoroki's day went smoothly after that. 

"That concludes class for today, you are dismissed." Mr. Aizawa said, waving his hand and zipped up into his sleeping bag. 

Todoroki headed to the park, not wanting to go back home. He laid in the sun and ended up drifting off to sleep. 

"Hey half n half," someone said kicking him awake. Todoroki opened his eyes, to see Bakugo standing above him. "It's gonna rain soon." 

"Oh, thank you." Todoroki said blinking his eyes. Bakugo helped him up, but Todoroki stumbled and fell into Bakugo. "I'm sorry." Todoroki stuttered, Bakugo just scoffed. "It's fine." His cheeks tinted red. 

The two stood there for a minute before Todoroki nodded his head in departing, and began heading home. 

"Hey wait." Bakugo has barked out almost like a command. Todoroki turned and waited for Bakugo to catch up. The next thing Todoroki knew, Bakugo had slung an arm across his shoulders. Todoroki was thrown off by this but walked along side Bakugo in the sunlight.


	2. Chocolates

Todoroki secretly had quite a sweet tooth. Many didn't know of it. "Todo," Midoryia said smiling coming up to his friend. Todoroki hummed and looked up. "Wanna get some candy today? I've been craving them a lot and," Midoryia blushed, "I wanna get some for Ochacu." 

Todoroki nodded but on the inside, he broke. 

Bakugo looked over at him, he could tell. Bakugo wasn't a fan for chocolates or candy, as he called them "cavity shitties." 

Thing is, Bakugo was 16, the oldest in the class besides Iida and Momo. He woke up on his sixteenth birthday and knew, he knew it all. Love. He deserved Love too. 

_______

Todoroki and Midoryia went in the sweet shop. A sign on the window saying, "Help wanted." Which Todoroki made a mental note of. 

"I know she likes chocolate, any ideas?" Midoryia asked turning to his now wing man who was being crushed. 

"Let's divide and conquer," Todoroki joked which he only did with his friends. Midoryia chuckled and they went to other sides. 

Todoroki thought of his friend, trying not to feel any hate towards her but it was hard. 

I thought we were destined, I'll make sure we are. 

Todoroki had the negative thoughts, swirling around about her and Midoryia not noticing a person walk up 

"The fuck you doing." Bakugo said leaning against the displays. Todoroki smiled a bit, realizing he had started getting a closer connection to the fiery young man. 

"I'm helping Midoryia find something for Ochako." He turned to look at Bakugo, his multicolor eyes shinning with fake happiness. 

"And your happy about that?" Bakugo scoffed, but then grabbed some chocolates. 

Todoroki lifted one of his eyebrows, "What?" Bakugo asked annoyed, his irritation growing. "I saw her eating these the other day." 

Todoroki smiled, "Thank you." He bowed his head in thanks and set off to find Midoryia as Bakugo trailed behind him. 

"Hiya Todoroki, Kacchan?" Midoryia stuttered the last part. 

"Tsk." Bakugo said tossing his head to the side. "Got a problem with me being here, nerd?" He snarled the last part. 

Midoryia quickly shook his head, "of course not! Do you want some candies too?" 

Bakugo shook his head. "It's just shit that makes cavities." Todoroki chuckled a little at that, his father always said that. He hated his father but he thought it was funny how alike Bakugo and his father were. 

Todoroki began to panic inside, but remained calm. "I'm gonna find myself some candies." 

Bakugo looked at him and scoffed. "You like candies?" Todoroki nodded a little and flushed red somewhat embarrassed. 

Todoroki without a single word slipped between the aisles. 

"Lollipops, lollipops." He muttered to himself looking for the certain sweet he wanted this day. 

"What?" Bakugo asked leaning over his shoulder. "Your doing the creepy mutterings that Deku does." 

Todoroki jumped, surprised, as he hadn't realized Bakugo had followed him. "Yeah." He stuttered and grabbed some and headed to the counter. He quickly paid and turned to see Bakugo still watching and observing him like some puppy. 

"Here." Todoroki said handing over a lollipop. 

Bakugo gave him a wtf face. 

"You'll like it. Trust me." 

Bakugo hesitantly grabbed it and popped the somewhat spicy flavored lollipop into his mouth. 

He pulled it out of his mouth, "It's decent I guess." Todoroki smiled and headed out of the shop to wait for Midoryia. 

"See ya loser." Bakugo said walking away, so Todoroki wouldn't see a flush in his cheeks. 

"I'm being ridiculous." Bakugo mumbled out loud to himself. "I should just tell him...but what if he doesn't like me that way? Rejects me? When's his birthday for Pete's sake. Oh fuck I'm mumbling like the nerd!" 

______

"Todoroki, how did you get Kacchan to try one?" Midoryia asked tilting his head at his friend who leaned against the building with a lollipop in his mouth. 

"What?" 

"I've never gotten him to eat a lollipop before." 

Todoroki shrugged, somewhat happy he could affect Bakugo as he needed more friends, but his heart still ached for Midoryia. 

_______

"I'd like to put in a job offer for Zilly's Sweets."


	3. Stop!

Todoroki's father kept pushing him in everything. On Sunday he walked to a book store dreading everything. 

He mindlessly walked through the aisles looking for his favorite book. 

A gruff voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Half-and-half lookin' for this?" He turned to see Bakugo leaning against the bookshelf. 

'Larry Hotters and the Goblet of Beer' Todoroki's favorite book. 

"How did you know I was looking for that?" 

Bakugo just shrugged and tossed it at him. 

"Thank you." Todoroki said smiling slightly. 

Bakugo just tsked, "Whatever loser." He said before stomping off. "How caring of him." Todoroki said to himself to see an angry red-faced Bakugo. 

"CALL ME CARING ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU." 

The two were shortly thrown out. 

"You got me kicked out but at least you found me my book thank you Bakugo." 

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Bakugo shouted his blood pressure rising before stomping off in the direction of his home...wait...he was going the wrong way. 

Todoroki tilted his head in confusion before shrugging and making his way home. 

The day went by uneventfully which Todoroki was thankful of. 

Monday morning came and Todoroki groaned. 

He slowly got out of bed after much mental effort and an hour scrolling on his phone. He got ready and left without saying goodbye to anyone. 

"Todo!" Midoryia yelled and ran up to Todoroki with Iida and Ochacu in tow. 

"Good Morning." Todoroki said nodding to them. His heart thumping when he saw Midoryia but quickly stopping...He was holding hands with Ochacu. 

"I was wondering-" Midoryia's voice faded out when he realized Ochacu and Midoryia had matching hearts on their checks. The rare case of finding your soul mate early. 

Todoroki tried to push back tears but was left in utter confusion. "Excuse me." He said before quickly darting to the bathroom and begging to softly sob. 

He was so confused. Midoryia was supposed to be his soulmate? What would his father say? His father never found his soulmate though he just painted a heart on his cheek. Could Todoroki do that too? He needed to be the best. 

Todoroki's anxious thoughts raged in his head not hearing the bathroom door open. 

Someone knocked on the bathroom stall.


	4. ”Fucking Explain!”

Todoroki froze. 

If I don't make any noise maybe they'll go away, he returned himself and didn't even breath. 

"Halfie bastard I know you're in there!" Bakugo yelled like a bat out of hell.

Shouto slowly opened the door. 

"Bakuogo." He said hesitantly. 

The explosive quirk man pushed him against the wall. Shouto was shook, he began shaking holding back tears. 

"Fucking cry already." 

Shouto looked at him confused as Bakugoogoo hugged him tightly, he buried his blond hair into Todoroki's chest. 

Todoroki let a tear fall. 

After a minute or hour of crying Todoroki stepped back, he felt tired and weak. Bakugo grabbed his hand and lead him out of the bathroom. 

"Where are we going?"

Bakugo didn't answer so Todoroki asked again. 

"I heard you the first fucking time! Now either walk the fuck faster or get on my goddamn back!" 

Todoroki paused but then against his logical mind hopped on Bakugo's back. 

Bakugo (naruto) ran to his house. "Wait we're skipping?" Todoroki asked. "Yes dumbass!" Bakugo said gently putting Todoroki down. 

"Your not in a right state." 

Todoroki smiled softly before hugging Bakugo. 

"Thank you." 

Bakugo smiled not that he left Todoroki see and pulled back. "You relax I'll be back." 

Todoroki nodded and laid on Bakugo's bed. Loving the scent that surrounded him. 

The front door slammed open and Bakugo came back. Next thing Todoroki knew he was being pinned down. 

"What." Todoroki stuttered. Bakugo chuckled and licked his lips. 

"You know I fucking love you." He said his breath tickling Todoroki's neck. He was shocked but it felt so right to him. He smiled and without thinking said. "I love you too." 

Todoroki was shaken awake by Bakugo. "The fuck you dreaming about!?" Bakugo shrieked, his face red. 

"Why's your face red?" 

Bakugo just turned redder and threw something at Todoroki. "I got you so damn candy and I thought we could maybe play some fucking games." 

Todoroki nodded and smiled. "Thank you." 

"Stop saying that!!!" 

Todoroki looked down at the candy, cherry lollipop his favorite.


	5. Games

Todoroki and Bakugo played games all day and watched movies. At one point Todoroki fell asleep on him. Bakugo smiled and rubbed his head. 

They both drifted off to sleep. Todoroki woke up to his phone vibrating. He looked up and saw Bakugo asleep, trying not to wake him he pulled out his phone. 

Father: WHERE the fuck are you? 

Shoto looked at it for a minute his heart stopping in fear. 

Todoroki: at a friends house i will be home soon. 

Todoroki turned off his phone before his father could reply. He tried to get up but he noticed Bakugo had him in an iron lock grip on his waist. 

He'd be an amazing soulmate, Todoroki thought watching his peaceful face. 

He tried to move again. 

Bakugo moved in his sleep pulling Shoto closer. Shoto blushed heavily. 

"Bakugo." He mumbled.

Bakugo opened one eye, "Fucking call me Katsuki, now what the fuck are you doing?" He asked his voice gravely from just waking up. 

Shoto blushed thinking of waking up to that every morning. He quickly forced the blush away, "My Father wants me home. I have to go." He said the last part sadly.

Bakugo hesitantly let him go. "Your pop better fucking treat you right or else." Katsuki mumbled, "What?" Shoto asked tilting his head. Katsuki became flustered. 

"I'll fucking see you tomorrow!" 

Shoto nodded and left throwing a thank you which Katsuki flipped over. 

After Shoto was done with his unbearable training and horrible dad he laid on his bed well into the night. 

Unknown: i think this is your fucking number if not oops. Have a good day fucker. Shoto are you ok??? 

Halfie 🥰: yes, who is this?

Unknown: Katsuki 

Katsuki: what happened??? 

Halfie 🥰: nothing to worry about. Good night.

Katsuki: you sure??

Halfie 🥰: Yes, i greatly appreciate your concern Katsuki ❤️


	6. "boom shackabangbang" | 6

8:30 am  
Halife 🥰: Good Morning Katsuki 

Boom Man: Hey 

Halfie 🥰: Are u ok? I don't see you here. 

Boom-Boom in the room: woah you care or something? 

Halfie 🥰: yeah ofc! You're like my best friend

Boom-Boom in the room: yeah sure 🙄

Halfie 🥰: did i do something wrong?  
Seen. 

Shoto put the phone down and try to pay attention to what Eraser Head was saying. 

He was worried about Katsuki. 

The hours ticked by slowly for him as he trained and practiced without Katuski. He missed the explosive man. 

What's wrong with me, Shoto wondered? Why do I feel empty without him?

"Are you ok?" Midoryia asked and Shoto snapped out of it. 

Shoto just nodded. "I'm worried about Katsuki." 

Midoryia tilted his head. "Why?" 

"He's my best friend." 

4:15 pm   
Halfie 🥰: I'm coming over to your house. I'm worried. 

Boom Schackabangbang: Don't. 

Halfie 🥰: Why?

Boomie: I'll explain tomorrow. 

Halfie 🥰: ok. I miss you...  
Seen

4:30 pm   
Todoroki-Kun: Midoryia. Do you know if Katsuki is ok? Or what's wrong?

Broccoli Man: Tell me again why you care? Your not his best friend no doubt he cares about you. He has no heart. And I've known him the longest so how about you stop pretending that you guys are friends. He hates you. I'm sorry to be harsh but you need some tough love Todoroki-Kun. I'm just trying to help as your friend.   
Seen 

Midoryia: I'm sorry but its true.   
Seen. 

A kid I don't like: It's true Todoroki-Kun.  
Seen

A green-haired bastard: I know you see this respond   
Seen 

01:30 am 

Todoroki-Kun: whatever. 

Shoto had laid in bed and cried for hours. Why did he care so much? He just felt attracted to Katsuki. He wanted to spend his life with him. 

He's my soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of this and how I can improve this :)


End file.
